


Compromise

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Levi's usual blunt ways, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren, let me explain to you a fact about how relationships work. The one who gets the dick shoved up their asshole is the fucking little spoon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a few inches shorter than my girlfriend and we have the same problem when it comes to spooning bc she's totally a little spoon, but I'm the short one.

"Eren Jeager, I am a decade and a half older than you and your superior. I  _will not_  be your little spoon," Levi huffed, pushing the teen away from him. This startled the shifter, who had been asleep prior to the corporal's outburst.

Eren blinked, processing what had just been yelled at him. "But Heichou, you're the smaller one," he reasoned.

"No, absolutely not." He rolled over and grabbed Eren, turning the younger boy until Eren's back was to his front. "There. Now go back to sleep." 

"But--"

"Sleep," Levi repeated. He swung one leg over Eren's and pulled the boy closer to his chest, but their torsos didn't line up right, making the position awkward. Levi ignored it. 

"I'm telling you, this would work so much better if you just let me--"

"No."

"But I'm taller!"

Levi sighed and released his hold on the boy. Sitting up, he said,"Eren, let me explain to you a fact about how relationships work. The one who gets the dick shoved up their asshole is the fucking little spoon. So unless you've decided that you're  _not_  a giant whore, shut up and  _go the fuck to sleep."_

Eren sighed, but didn't argue when Levi resumed their previous position. Levi shifted around though, trying to find a position where his face wasn't squished against Eren's back, but his feet weren't awkwardly pressed against the other's calves. After a few minutes of searching he decided that such a position did not exist. 

"If you'd just let me," Eren said after Levi's grunt of frustration.

"No. We can figure this out," the corporal insisted.

"It's the middle of the night," Eren groused as Levi continued to shift around. "I just want to go to sleep." 

'I'm not stopping you."

"You actually are, sir."

"I will kick you out of this bed, brat." 

"Sorry, sir."

"What's with the 'sir's," Levi asked. 

"What? Oh, uh, I just realized that I hadn't been adressing you properly, sir, " Eren said.

"I sucked your dick behind a tree twenty feet away from Hanji," Levi said bluntly," You can drop it."

"Right." There was silence for a moment. "I think I figured it out," Eren said. He fliped himself over so he was facing Levi. The shorter man's arms draped over him as he curled the corporal's chest, head tucked under his chin. "Is this an acceptable compromise?"

"Yes I think so," Levi agreed. 


End file.
